First Dance, First Break Up, First Time
by FallAngel
Summary: Three First...


First Dance  
_An Outsider's POV_

There are two how are dancing in delight. Two beings, two spirits, two people, two bodies in the night. The music plays a soft song, a song for lovers on New Year 's Eve, One for you and one for me. The union sways, glowing with a gentle light, a light that is so bright, embraced by love from them two.

Soaring, circling ever higher, they are in a world of their own, chest against chest, softly moving with the music, forever in a moment of time, two people.

They are dancing close and fast, they are dancing so freely and there is no mistake about the love between them. Dancing slowly, I can see that they want to let it last forever, in a moment together.

They are all alone on the dance floor or so it looks, close together, and for the first time are they free forever from the past. A peace is glowing over them, and so is love, companionship.

A partner, a soul mate, a person who means everything. Soon it become too much to me and I have to look away from the couple that are standing there, so close in a world of their own.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First Break up  
_Luke's POV_

to enter willing into your house , to say "I love you, I need you" is hard. We used hard words to scream and yell, to get all emotions out that love lost on its own way.

I want to breathe your air again, I want to place myself in your loving arms but I'm afraid that you'll push me away again so the only thing I can do is to patiently wait for toy to kick the door out and come back to me.

"I want you, can't live without you" I want to say but you stop me again by running away from us, from my smile. I want you to return to me, into my arms. Why won't you answer me Noah? Why do you run away. Please talk to me, just say something and please don't try to blame this about your father, he has no control over you anymore, only if you let him have it and you're willing to give it to him, even in his grave.

I want to stand there, I want to be done with this, your ignorant fool. I'm lying there, with the phone in my hand, waiting for the familiar voice of yours, hearing your comforting words that you used to say to me before. I'm broke without you, a crippling man

My body strikes out, trying to reach you but you are nowhere to be found, only in the sad memories. My mind lashes back, it at war with me trying to figure out the right thing to do. To try to leave you alone, to give you your space but it's easier said than done.

Your presence, your love lingers here reminds me what my body wants, my mind embraces the fantasy so that I later can remember that this cannot be. I choke my emotions down, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that my cock starts to feel, shove it back. I want to strangle my body for doing this to be, suffocate the mind for thinking this when I know that this cannot be.

Your eyes strike at me when I walk by and they look so inviting but once again my mind tries to trick me. Scratch mine out won't you please, rid me of them because I know that this will never be.

The reality is collapsing around us and I know that there is only a matter of time before our body's falls away, our minds disintegrates. I promise myself that I will make this be.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First Time  
_A mix between Luke and Noah POV. Blue = Noah_

Hot with the sweat of passion I stander here long for your touch. Our eyes meet and I am swept away..Defying gravity..and all that is real, we are back, no not back to before instead we have taken a step to something better and more greater than before. Pure ecstasy is what I find in your arms. Place taking me to new heights..Make love to me.. I beg you Noah…

The heavens have lost an angel on earth for after tonight you'll not be an angel anymore, maybe more a god to me. Its timeless spin, dwindles to nothing, but we are finally here. Let it stop, all be still for this moment for you are mine and I am yours, as it should be.

Our skin feeds life so that it might rest air a sigh, fire our heat earth is touch & water ebbs. I know this body with plentiful embrace and tonight I'll make you mine. If I strip bare my contours reveal to you the fragile pulse that is beating in my heart, open up to you what I have denied heavens will you know me, hear me, guide me, teach me Luke? My Angle.

Do not shortcut, nor stream I am waiting there for you to see come be, there's singing, truth and life beneath suns amidst night I feel you.....I want to wake up beside you...Like I was sleeping with angel...I want to gently move my fingers over your body...to make you mine…

Our lips match, our tongues feel free...I'm giving you my best...I pull your body closer until we met in intimacy. Your sweets moans arisen waking my senses to the highest level

Me inside you that's really insane.. But I will take my chances...They go and come...As I go and come...On the same right spot...Playing nocturnes on your body, with my hands, with my lips. Tonight is all about you, us and our love, we have waited so long to get here and I am not stopping now.

And there we come to a moment where we our body's passionately kissing and caressing...letting the feeling take over for once. No more word, noting expect us. Our bodies pressed tight to each other...

Lying in a passionate moment, the rest of the world has no meaning our love all there is, nothing else is of importance....our hands caressing all parts...hands all over each other chest's, slowly moving below the waist...And with a steady grip you undress me. Slowly your hands explore my hips

Then on your way up you taste my body, with your lips and tickle my skin with your fingertips then there is distance between us just about a sensual inch I give you a sign, a subtle hint to come closer.

Then we meet, in our eyes we discover a glorious paradise As with longing hands I unzip your pants. Then looking into your eyes I seductively bite my lower lip preparing me for an erotic trip and in seconds we are naked and in slow motion we stand finally succumb to loves command

As you gently kiss my body my nipples are freezing in desire you and I we want it now the longing is getting higher. So gently you take me into bed and as the waves of passion are wheeling over us we are soon about to be love fed. There in the bed of roses and satin silk. I want you to smell the fragrance of me

So carefully you spread my legs and soon we are becoming free. My longing is near to explode when you enter me. So I put my hands on your back while we are moving in rhythm together. This feeling of you inside me oh I want you forever.

Slowly you make love to me but yet determent as I deeply connect your eyes with mine. I know, I feel our body's are burning and as our breaths increases. I start to swank and close my eyes, I lean my head back while you take me in to paradise.

As your movements are getting tougher I give in even more and then in pleasure I say, Ooh I beg you with need take me harder, give me more, Aah yes give me more. We look into our druggy eyes, we are drugged by each other's delights and then beyond the time forever we breath, enjoy we come together.


End file.
